


Flying || Falling

by Daniela_is_not_amused



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, POV Bran Stark, bran stark feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniela_is_not_amused/pseuds/Daniela_is_not_amused
Summary: Ever since he can remember, Bran has always dreamt of flying.
Relationships: Bran Stark & Sansa Stark, Jon Snow & Arya Stark & Bran Stark & Rickon Stark & Robb Stark & Sansa Stark
Kudos: 6





	Flying || Falling

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. Not beta-read. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

In Winterfell, Bran always dreams of falling.

Not the gentle, controlled fall of bodies into autumn leaves or the type of sudden fall that leads to jerking limbs and calls the dreamer back to waking, but an endless fall that nothing Bran does can slow or stop. Sometimes he floats, drifting endlessly from scene to scene, half-remembered conversations from childhood filling the air around him. Sometimes he plummets, images rushing by too fast, no time to catch onto more than the sharp edge of something here or there, leaving bruises in the soft skin of his body that he's sure he'll be able to see in the morning, and never can. But always falling, always downward, never changing, never landing.

When he wakes, he doesn't feel rested, but it doesn't seem natural to blame a dream. As he slumps into his chair in the mornings and watches a maid brush his hair, bloodshot eyes rimmed with red stare blearily back at him. When Sansa asks him how he feels, he usually mumbles something vague about worrying about the future of mankind. Which isn't a lie: the grueling meeting schedule is rivaled only by the hectic pace of his visions. Not that Bran is complaining. They still aren't doing enough to keep him from getting antsy.

Besides, it isn't the first time he's had dreams like this. Used to be when he was a child he'd wake up remembering the glorious feeling of flight, what it was like to see the world from above, and with the lingering knowledge of how to change course with the slightest twitch of a muscle. But then there was that ill-fated climb and, maybe understandably, Bran hasn't dreamt of flying since.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated


End file.
